


The Curse of the Valentine's Day Cupid

by orphan_account



Category: South Park
Genre: Angst and Humor, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Dates, Drug Abuse, Drug Use, F/F, F/M, Falling In Love, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gay, Homophobia, Humor, Implied Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Implied/Referenced Underage Sex, Internalized Homophobia, Love, M/M, Medicinal Drug Use, Mystery, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Picnics, Polyamory, South Park Fanfic, Underage Drinking, Valentine's Day, f/f - Freeform, m/m - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-12
Updated: 2020-01-02
Packaged: 2021-01-29 10:38:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 12,902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21408826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: When a so-called "Cupid" takes their visit to South Park Public High, chaos and mystery erupt.  This "Cupid" starts out as a myth of a ghost who had a heart attack when his Valentine's Day love confession went absolutely wrong... but who really is this crossbowman?  Will the people being shot with plunger arrows, being forced to fall in love, ever find them out?
Relationships: Bebe Stevens/Wendy Testaburger, Christophe "The Mole"/Gregory of Yardale, Clyde Donovan/Token Black, Craig Tucker/Tweek Tweak, Kenny McCormick/Leopold "Butters" Stotch, Kyle Broflovski/Christophe "The Mole", Kyle Broflovski/Christophe "The Mole"/Gregory of Yardale, Kyle Broflovski/Gregory of Yardale
Comments: 2
Kudos: 23





	1. The Day Before Valentine's

**Author's Note:**

> There's a lot of shipping and some parts you may not understand if you haven't watched South Park.
> 
> Also, there's mostly m/m pairings, and very few f/f or f/m pairings. 
> 
> I don't have a consistent post schedule, but I try to post as much as I can :)

Everybody in the South Park Public High School seemed to be getting along just fine as friends, in their designated groups. But... there are some people to note, who may, or may not, get attacked by the- code-named- "Cupid".

Group One  
-Eric Cartman  
-Stan Marsh  
-Kyle Broflovski  
-Kenny McCormick  
-Leopold "Butters" Stotch

Group Two  
-Craig Tucker  
-Tweek Tweak  
-Clyde Donovan  
-Token Black  
-Jimmy Valmer

Group Three (possibly minor)  
-Bebe Stevens  
-Heidi Turner  
-Wendy Testaburger  
-Nichole Daniels  
-Red/Rebecca/Bertha?

Group Four (possibly minor)  
-Phillip "Pip" Pirrup  
-Damien Thorn  
-Bradley Biggle  
-Christophe "The Mole"  
-Gregory of Yardale

They were all roaming around the halls just before first period, when... shwip! A plunger arrow had stuck to the back of Craig Tucker. He turned around, only to see his boyfriend- Tweek Tweak- following right behind him, with and arrow in his back as well... weird, but this was South Park, after all. It could have been just a prank, and they took the plungers out of their backs. They left heart marks, stains in their clothing, identical in color. They threw the arrows down and continued to class... Tweek couldn't help but have anxiety. The boy, he knew something was going to go down. There were no seats, so it was pretty much a free-for-all of where the teens wanted to sit in their classes, so of course, Craig and Tweek sat next to each other in the back. They were first to enter the classroom, and Tweek sat back in his seat, his body slumping. He was a bump on a log. "I can't help but wonder what that stupid arrow thing was about," Tweek began. "but it's probably nothing." Craig looked over at his boyfriend, a hint of pity glistening in his eyes, he knew Tweek was anxious. "It's okay, I mean, you really can't help it." Tweek looked over at him and smiled gently, a still-pitiful look in his eyes. "Thank you." Craig's lips curled into a smile back at Tweek.  
Then, Clyde Donovan was the next to enter, immediately piping up. "Did you guys hear? Wendy and Bebe got struck with Valentine's arrows!" Craig quirked a brows. "What does that mean?" Clyde sighed. "You don't know about The Tale of the South Park Cupid? Every year, the day before, of, and after Valentine's Day, a ghost shoots arrows at everyone that they want to fall in love! Legend has it," Clyde slid into a chair at the other boys' table, "that on Valentine's day, a student died of a heart attack on Valentine's Day, because he had so much anxiety that his crush wouldn't love him back, and then, they didn't! Crazy, right?" Craig let out a tsk. "You're such a kid to still believe that shit." Clyde put on a pout, "Whatever! Either way, you'll know something's up if Wendy and Bebe start getting all lovey. I saw you guys got struck, but you're already in love, so I wouldn't expect it to affect you that much."  
Tweek shielded his face with both two of his hands, letting out a sigh. Craig looked over, "Is something wrong, honey?" Tweek gave a small smile at the pet name, "I'm j-just stressed, is all."  
Token Black was the next to enter, sliding into a seat just next to Clyde. "Is Clyde pestering you about the Valentine's ghost myth?" Craig gave a solemn nod. Token nodded back, "don't feel so bad, he was doing it to me all last night, all of the bus ride to school, and all of this morning." He chuckled.  
"I believe in it, though. It c-could be true, this is South Park." Tweek blurted, sitting up in his seat and uncrossing his arms. "I mean, it can be absolutely logical if you think about it deep enough!" Clyde grinned, "See? Even the meth-head agrees with me!" The boy received three angry glares. "Oh, shit, that didn't come out right." Token shook his head at Clyde, "of course it didn't. Tweek, opinion?" Tweek sneered in response, "it's whatever."  
Tweek couldn't control the fact that his parents kept giving people meth; including him. There was nothing else he could drink, and if he tried to drink anything else, he'd suffer horrible withdrawals, and he couldn't ever see himself getting help with it with all of the conspiracies he had and stuck to. His brain was a mess and scrambled, and he didn't want to have to take a break from school just because he wanted off of Methamphetamines that he was doing just fine on.  
Craig and Token exchanged looks, and then other students rushed in. The bell was just about to ring, and everybody wanted to be just on time. Everyone sat in their places, which had become habitual more than random, and the bell rang. The teacher wrote a question on the board for them to answer in their notebooks before their usual class started. Almost all of the students pulled out their notebooks, but some just continued talking. Others, like the group in the back, talked while they wrote. Clyde looked over at Token, "how the fuck do you spell forsooth?" Token sighed. "F-o-r-s-o-o-t-h. Can you not sound it out?" Clyde shook his head, "Sorry that I'm not as smart as you, Professor Black." Clyde stuck his tongue out at Token. Token seemed to just ignore Clyde's snarky response.  
After the fact, the teacher asked the class if anyone had answers, and Tweek's hand shot up, and he got called on. "The Shakespeare poem Sonnet 116 recites as the following:  
'Let me not to the marriage of true minds  
Admit impediments. Love is not love  
Which alters when it alteration finds,  
Or bends with the remover to remove.  
O no! it is an ever-fixed mark  
That looks on tempests and is never shaken;  
It is the star to every wand'ring bark,  
Whose worth's unknown, although his height be taken.  
Love's not Time's fool, though rosy lips and cheeks  
Within his bending sickle's compass come;  
Love alters not with his brief hours and weeks,  
But bears it out even to the edge of doom.  
If this be error and upon me prov'd,  
I never writ, nor no man ever lov'd.'  
It's meaning can have many different interpretations, but the main one is that it's about love and it being in it's truest form; William Shakespeare was said to find pleasure in true love."  
The teacher listened and nodded along, "correct again, Mr. Tweak."  
Tweek wore a soft smile of pride on his cheeks. Subsequently, Jimmy Valmer hobbled in on his crutches, and sat down at a seat at the end of the others' table. He set down a tote bag he used to carry his things, and took out his notebook and pencil. "What's th-the hap-hap... h-hap-p... happenings t-today?" He asked. Clyde looked up quickly, "Bebe and Wendy got struck, just like Tweek and Craig did last year in Freshman year after they broke up! I bet Wendy and Bebe are gonna get together!" Jimmy gave a crooked, brace-faced smile, "Th-tha-that's int-inter...inter... interest-t-... exc-exciting. It's e-exciting." He had failed to say the word interesting due to his stutter. Clyde nodded. Even if Jimmy was on the latter about if the rumors were true or not, he still went along with his friends and their beliefs, as to not hurt them.  
After reviewing Shakespeare's poems for a bit, only taking half of the class to talk about Sonnet 116 and Sonnet 130, they were finished for the day. It was almost Friday, so they didn't have much to do. But then, the teacher announced something. "Since I am your first period teacher, I should let you know, that there may be school stretched to over the weekend due to Colorado policies; this is because we had near to a week of snow days over the course of the past two months, and we want to get school out for summer break on time." Clyde sighed in disappointment, "I mean, at least we'll have an extra couple days to figure out this whole Cupid ghost thing." Tweek nodded along with him.  
After a few minutes of silence, Token spoke up. "You guys wanna play truth or dare since we have nothing to do for the rest of class?" Clyde nodded, so did Craig, and Tweek. Jimmy knew he'd be included either way, if he wanted it or not. Clyde smiled, "I'll go first! Token, truth or dare?" Token answered quickly, "Truth." Clyde responded quicker, as if he had something on his mind to say to Token before he had even suggested truth or dare, "Got a crush?" Token immediately regretted his decision, "Dare." Clyde frowned, "Hmmm, kiss Nichole on the cheek."  
Token let out a shaky breath. "She's my ex, I'd rather kiss you." Clyde's frown shifted to a mischievous grin. "Then do it, kiss me. Anywhere." Clyde crossed his arms. Token shook his head, "I'm straight, Clyde."  
Clyde pouted. "Fine. Craig, truth or dare?" Craig looked at Clyde, emotionlessly as usual, "Truth." Clyde replied with a smile, "Do you think Tweek is marriage material?" Craig answered, "Of course I do. I mean, he acts like I wifed him up already, so why not?" Tweek blushed softly, unknowingly. Token looked at Tweek. "Tweek, truth or dare?" Tweek replied with truth of course, he wanted to start the game off slow, and he got a reply from Token that he wasn't expecting. "Who do you like the least in this room and why?" Tweek let out a short sigh and replied, "I don't like... Kyle... I don't know why, he just kinda, g-gives me anxiety to be around." 

The bell rang.

As they were getting their things together, a stack of five envelopes was sloppily slipped onto their table. None of them noticed by who. Each envelope had a name on it. Jimmy slipped his into his bag and left, he wanted to get to his next class as soon as he could. Craig took his and Tweek's, taking Tweek's hand. They'd read them at lunch, or something. Clyde read his right where he stood, but Token read his as he walked to his next class.


	2. The Letter at Lunch Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Craig and Those Guys" open their letters at lunch time... and even the other boys get them...  
It's time to see what's in store!

Token and Clyde had both read theirs before anyone else; they most likely didn't know that nobody else had read their designated letters, and they kept their letters in their pockets. Nobody seemed to say a word about it, at least, nobody had read the letters, except Clyde and Token; they were also quite scared to, but did anyways, despite their thoughts. 

The letter read at follows, in neat cursive:

'Dear _____

I am writing this to you today to notify you of the fact that you may be struck by Valentine's day Cupid's plunger arrows and fall in love with one of your fellow peers. If you try to deny the arrows giving you love, you will serve the harsh, brutal consequences; and you have the right to be afraid; this will give you the chance to find love rather than die alone, like he did. Denying this will make you extremely selfish, dumb, and disrespectful to the dead; it will most likely cause you to die alone, otherwise. We are here trying to help you, but if you decline, you obviously don't deserve anything from anyone at all. Take the love you are being gifted for granted. Let your life turn out well, let us help you.'

There was no signature at the bottom, or anywhere on the page, nor any ability to tell who wrote it from handwriting; it was neat, regular cursive, almost looking like it was written by some kind of robot; and it was like any other neat handwriting in every way. Who could have sent it out?  
Token and Clyde were both left pondering on this fact until lunch time, until they could discuss it amongst themselves. 

Meanwhile, Kyle Broflovski, along with Stan Marsh, as they headed to lunch, stared down at their envelopes in their hands. Stan's was slightly crumpled as he had quickly grabbed it in a rush to leave the hell he called fourth period. He simply couldn't wait to be able to walk around on campus, be able to sip a little alcohol (of course, not enough to get him tipsy, just enough to relieve his urges, he wanted to be free with the fresh air and his peers. Like or dislike, he had fun being around them, he even slightly enjoyed the bickering. So did Kyle, maybe more so than Stan, but he wasn't ever one to admit that kind of thing. Kyle felt like he was being watched, but Stan- of course- was oblivious to the fact that they were indeed being stared at.  
By who, they will never come to realize, as Kyle made the mistake of not looking. They weren't merely just being watched, but followed, by some crossbowman. 

Each envelope had a heart sticker keeping it shut. 

When all of the teenage boys reached their destinations of the outside campus, regrouping, they began to open their letters. Craig had been vocal about the fact that he though it was, in his words, 'bogus'. Tweek and Craig were the first to open theirs in their little friend group, other than Token and Clyde, of course. Tweek opened his, reading it with a slight twitch of the eye. He quickly blurted, putting heavy emphasis on, "Gahh, too much pressure!" Craig let out a sigh, rubbing Tweek's arm lovingly, and in his nasally voice said, "It's gonna be okay, Tweeky. Again, as I said, it's probably some stupid fucking bogus shit-" Token let out a snicker and smiled, "Craig, calm down with the cursing." Craig snipped back at Token's advisory, "Sorry not fucking sorry, Token, but this is making Tweek stressed, and that's making me pretty fucking angry." Token shook his head with a sigh, letting Craig do what he wanted. Jimmy opened his and shrugged it off, knowing how South Park was, it was just another weird tradition that he wouldn't be involved in. 

But with the other boys, it was much... different. Kyle, Stan, Eric, Kenny, and Leopold all sat together, as per usual, Stan sipping from a water bottle of alcohol, that was most likely some kind of hybrid between at least two or three different alcohols. Kyle opened his and his face scrunched, letting out an angered, "What the actual fucking hell?!" Stan had read his, and shook his head, mumbling, "Fucking stupid." Eric had stuck his tongue out, "I don't need this stupid fucking 'Cupid' to save me! Everybody loves me anyways!" Kenny decided it was a good time to make a perverted joke in the midst, "I guess it's just one more person to bone with." Leopold let out a chuckle at the sudden joke, and then replied to Eric, "Nobody but yourself loves you, Cartman." Eric furrowed his brows, "I swear to god, I will beat the shit out of you, Butters!" Leopold winced, and nodded, "Yeah, uh, whatever, sorry, Cartman." Stan offered a drink to Kyle, which he accepted, and then made a face at the amalgamation of alcohols, "Damn, that's strong...-" He coughed slightly, handing the bottle back. Stan took another drink, almost like it was nothing, "I guess you're just not adjusted." 

Christophe DeLorne sighed as he read his, sitting alone on a bench, legs crossed. Damien and Pip read theirs, but didn't think much of it. What were two demons, one being the legitimate son of Satan, supposed to think about this other than the fact that it was just yet another insignificant happening in South Park? Bradley crumpled his up and tossed it to the bin, thinking it was Henrietta messing with him again... truly, it was not. He had thought wrong. Gregory rushed over to Christophe, fanning himself, his pretty blonde hair adjusted neatly. Gregory said to Christophe in a panicked manner, "Oh, Christophe, what am I to do about this letter? If father finds out I'd fallen in love, he'll surely unhinge on me!" Christophe rushed to Gregory's side, brushing some of that soft blonde hair behind the other's ear, "Gregory, I promise you, it'll be okay, Mon chéri." Gregory nodded, taking a deep breath, "I just... do not want father to think horribly of me..." Christophe shook his head, "He will support you if he loves you, and you can always come take refuge with me if he does turn out to not support you." 

And again, it had to happen... shwip! shwip! shwip! And Gregory felt this, looked at his arm, looked at Christophe's shoulder, where they were hit... and began to cry. Christophe comforted Gregory, holding him close... but three were fired!  
The third was Kyle. Polygamy? Of course.  
Kyle grabbed the plunger arrow off of his back, letting out a loud growl. "Fuck! No, fuck this, fuck this!" He stood up, storming off. But, Kyle made a big mistake of the way he went, approaching Gregory and Christophe. Kyle wore a small frown across his lips, asking, "What's wrong?" He placed a gently hand on Gregory's back. "I'm- I've fallen in love, Kyle, it's truly tragic!" Gregory replied, and then looked up, being surrounded by two people he was now in love with. The three of them all blushed lightly, and in denial, Kyle nodded, beginning to walk off, "I have to go..."  
And on he went, to go punch something... or something. In all honesty, he didn't know what he was going off to do.


	3. All the Love, With No Price, More Than Thrice!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone who received a letter opened theirs, each reaction different to their person. Two more people get shot by the "Cupid". A suspicious teacher who knows exactly who has been shot sets up a class project, who usually doesn't do that kind of thing.

Lunch had went by with a lot of talking and all of the rumors that could have stemmed from this situation. One popular one was that the next couple to be shot would be Stan and Kyle, possibly to stir up drama. Maybe the person who was doing it was malcontent? Wanting to cause trouble? 

Either way, Stan definitely disliked the rumors. He'd went on and on to Kyle about it after hearing, and after Kyle had gotten back. He didn't like the drama, it was too loud, it clouded his thoughts. It made him anxious, and he'd trade Eric Cartman's soul (that was apparently absent) for less drama. He hated South Park Public High especially, and he envied Gregory for the fact that he got to go to private school for a while... and then chose to come back to public. 

In the hallways, in the middle of Stan talking, he was cut off by people stopping to watch, perking up and looking around. Another couple had been shot. It was Kenny and Leopold, this time, so... the rumors turned out to be phony. Leopold began to crack under pressure, mumbling swears to himself and running off into the crowd, ripping the plunger arrow off of his chest. Both Leopold and Kenny had been shot, right through the heart. Everybody was looking around for the crossbowman who'd shot the two; but, they'd dissipated, into the shadows, into the crowd, possibly. Kenny furrowed his brows, face twisting in anger, "Who the fuck-"   
But before Kenny finished his sentence, he stopped himself, running after Leopold. He found himself at a crossroad, four paths to go. The area he was in was almost totally empty. One way led back from where he came, the second led to the band and choir rooms, the third led to the library, and the fourth led to the usually empty cafeteria and bathrooms. Kenny approached the boy's bathroom first, and heard crying. He took very slow, gentle steps, and... bingo. He'd found Leopold fairly easily. He was sitting on the bathroom floor, right next to the sinks, almost under them. Inchmeal, Kenny crouched in front of Leopold, putting two hands on the smaller male's shoulders. He replaced his worried and sad expression with a comforting smile, "Hey, it's... nothing to worry about, buttercup, it's gonna be okay." Leopold wiped his eyes, tears still falling down his face, "I'm scared of love, I can't do this with ya, Ken! It's too forced!" Kenny let out a sigh, "I've loved you before the god damn myth, and I will always love you." Leopold moved his hands from his own face, pausing for a moment, "...really?" Kenny replied with a simple nod, "Yeah, buttercup... I tried not to make it obvious." Leopold smiled, and the waterfall of tears was still very much there, "I love ya too, Ken... I'm still... scared of love..." Kenny smiled a bit wider, blood rushing to his cheeks- blush-, "I can help you get through this."   
When Kenny took Leopold's hand, Leo interlocked their fingers. Leopold quickly pulled Kenny into a quick hug, and let go of his hand as the bell rung, walking off to his next class, wiping the tears away for good this time. Kenny let out a chuckle to himself after standing. He'd been known as a bit of a 'pig' for how many one night stands he'd had... but he wasn't planning to do that with Leopold. Not in a million years, he would never give up somebody as sweet and- what Kenny thought to be perfect- as Leopold. He walked to his next class.

Kenny ruffled his hair, the blush had faded from his freckled cheeks. He sat down in a random seat, and looked up towards the teacher, completely spacing out until he heard a string of words about the 'Cupid'. Even the teachers were in on the myth, the rumor, too, huh? Kenny tuned in. The teacher named off the people who had been shot, then heard his own name, and Leopold's.   
The teacher then looked back up at the class, over her list. "I'd like to make posters, and place them around the school. Each of you will partner up with somebody, and if you are one of the victims, you should partner with your... partner, I guess," She spoke in a leisure tone, "and it should include at least a paragraph explaining what the myth is, and also include who has been shot, drawings, and coloring. I have paper up here at the front. Partner up!" 

Tweek, who was sitting in the back, thought this was extremely odd. This teacher in particular had been orderly and always did everything normally. She always paid no mind to holidays or anything of the sort like this. Tweek turned to Craig, who shook his head, "Honey, could you get us a poster paper?" Tweek sighed, not having been able to say what he said, and got up, grabbing a paper and coming back with it. Tweek tried to speak again while he had the chance, "What's this all about, don't you think it's odd for her to go off schedule?" Craig nodded in reply, and began writing neatly on a lined piece of paper. He didn't say a work. Tweek fell back in his seat instead of sitting forward, "Why are you so quiet all of the sudden? Are you doing alright?" Craig shrugged, continuing to write, "I'm just kinda mad about the note, is all." Tweek gave a concerned look, "You sure?" Craig nodded.

Truly, it was something much bigger, but Craig never wants to speak about his emotions. 

With Kyle and Stan, they weren't even going to try to work. Kyle had his feet kicked up, resting on his desk, hands behind his head. Stan sat cross-legged in his chair, "Hey Kyle? Did you feel anything after you got shot?" Kyle shrugged, "I ran into Greg and Chris, but, I... I don't know if I did." Stan squinted at Kyle, "I saw you blushing when you came back. Are you denying it or did you catch the flu?" Kyle pinched the bridge of his nose, "Fine, it worked on me. You fucking happy now, Stan?" Stan gave a slightly surprised, but amused, look back towards Kyle, "Wait, so, it actually works?" Kyle shook his head, "Stop with the fucking questions, you plebiscite, Stan!" Stan narrowed his eyes, "Calm down, Kyle, I just- I was just wondering!-" Kyle took his feet down from his desk, standing, "I want you to go get something for the project." Stan gave a confused look, "Yes?" Kyle replied, "A life." And then walked off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been on a bit of a rapid fire today! I finished two chapters and I'm proud of myself!  
I'm sorry the second chapter was so late, I didn't mean for that, but I was a bit busy. I might go on cool-down since I finished two whole chapters, or I might make a filler. If I do write a filler it might contain smut, but if I'm not feeling up to writing that, it'll probably be fluff or angst. Like a character date or maybe what's going on in Craig's brain...?  
Ah, decisions, decisions!   
<3


	4. Strawberry Filled Doughnuts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Craig and Tweek go on a cute little date!
> 
> But... at the end... something bad begins to arise.

While Stan was left to ponder on what had happened with Kyle for the rest of the day. After the school day quickly came to a halt, Tweek and Craig began to talk, almost immediately after their last class. Tweek had walked over to Craig's locker. Each of the lockers were a worn blue color, almost fading into a chippy pastel, but not quite. "Hey, you think we could have a picnic at the park?" Tweek tilted his head. Craig nodded, speaking monotony, pulling his bag out of his locker and slinging it over his shoulder, "Sounds good to me." Tweek flinched when Craig slammed his locker shut, "Gah!" Craig looked over, hugging the shaky, fidgety figure that was Tweek, "Sorry for scaring you." Tweek hugged back, but quickly pulled away, taking Craig's hand, twitching, "It's okay." 

The two boys headed down the hallways, then a set of stairs. A bunch of other teens were running down, and when they got to a small platform, Tweek tripped on somebody's foot and fell. His chin scraped on the flooring, and after processing the situation for a few moments, he scrambled to his knees, sputtering out several apologies, twitching and trying to get all of the papers together that he spilled. The person he tripped on turned out to be Phillip. Phillip got down onto his knees as well, helping Tweek with his things; but Damien? He didn't agree with Phillip's act of kindness, grabbing him by the shoulder and taking him away. Craig crouched next to Tweek, and seeing his boyfriend as such a mess like this... it made Craig's heart hurt a bit. Either way, Craig took all of Tweek's papers that had fallen from his binder, putting them back in neatly; he stood, helping Tweek up. Tweek interlocked their fingers, and rubbed his chin lightly.  
What was the significance of this? Craig had been worrying about Tweek. He was more of a mess than usual- and the little fall fueled it- which Craig knew could have been because of several things. Several things, that kind of scared him, in all honesty. Could it be his parents? Could it be too much stress? Maybe Tweek wasn't telling him something?  
Of course, none of these questions showed on Craig's face. He looked almost as if he cared about nothing at all.   
"Craig, we should stop at the bakery!" Tweek pointed to a flyer on a bulletin board.   
Craig nodded gently, mostly fine with anything Tweek wanted. He was scared that Tweek wasn't happy, and longed to fix that. The flyer was medium blue, dodger blue, with a slight wrinkle in the bottom, and forward-bending corners. It had the large words written at the top, 

Strawberry Filled Valentine's Day Doughnuts, Buy 1 Box, Get 2 Free!

The words were boldface, written in black, and in Sans Serif font. Under it was a picture of the doughnut, slightly grainy from the copier. On the original copy, the photo had been glued on. The doughnut was golden brown with glaze, and frosting on the top, pink, with white and red heart-shaped sprinkles topping it; and on each side of the confection, was a bit of the strawberry filling poking out, from where the piping tip had been stuck in to fill it.   
Tweek had an excited look in his eyes. Finally, a pastry that wasn't laced by his god-forsaken parents. Craig smiled softly at Tweek's expression, full of wonder... a true baker new good doughnuts when he saw them. That smile, it quickly melted off of Craig's face, back to his regular monotonous expression. Tweek sprung back into a fast-paced walk, the bottom of his sneakers making an almost-clacking sound against the flooring. Craig was pulled along, almost falling in the midst of it, but keeping his balance and mimicking the speed of Tweek. Tweek pushed the door open at the right side of the school, and Craig followed quickly behind. Tweek stepped out loudly onto the concrete sidewalk, and then onto the blackened asphalt of the parking lot. He headed towards Craig's car, that was a deep blue- almost black. He and Craig didn't say any words to each other, climbing into the car. 

When Tweek had gotten in the car and so had Craig, he buckled his seat belt and chuckled, "T-To the bakery!" He chuckled softly, twitching a bit. Craig let out a snicker, so happy to have Tweek... but don't forget about Craig's bad worrying, it was still very much there. He buckled up as well, and then stuck the key into the socket, turning it and starting the car. He then began to drive away, putting on music. You Belong With Me, by Taylor Swift.  
Of course, being the dorks they are, Craig and Tweek sung along. Tweek started it off, singing the opening, "You're on the phone with your girlfriend, she's upset-" He began, and then Craig joined him. "She's going off about something that you said- She doesn't get your humor like I do!"   
"I'm in the room, it's a typical Tuesday night, I'm listenin' to the kind of music she doesn't like- and she'll never know your story like I do!" Tweek giggled. "-But she wears short skirts, I wear T-Shirts, she's cheer captain, and I'm on the bleachers! Dreaming 'bout the day when you'll wake up and find, that what you're lookin' for, has been here the whole time! If you could see that I'm the one, who understands you- Been here all along, so why can't you see? You belong with me! You belong with me-" When the two got done singing that part, Tweek leaned over and kissed Craig on the cheek, and then they continued. "-Walkin' the streets with you in your worn out jeans, I can't help thinkin' this is how it ought to be, laughin' on the park bench thinkin' to myself, 'Hey, isn't this easy'?"   
"And you've got a smile, that could light up this whole town, I haven't seen it in a while, since she brought you down; You say you find I know you better than that. Hey, whatcha doin' with a girl like that? She wears high heels, I wear sneakers, she's cheer cap'n and I'm on the bleachers! Dreaming 'bout the day when you'll wake up and find, that what you're lookin' for, has been here the whole time! If you could see that I'm the one, who understands you- Been here all along, so why can't you see? You belong with me! Standin' by, or waitin' at your back door-"  
Tweek looked over at Craig with a confused look when he suddenly turned off the radio. "We're almost to the bakery, and I don't mean to stop your fun... but, I need to talk to you before we get there." Craig said. Tweek nodded, "Talk to me... I'll understand." Craig let out a sigh, "I'm worried about you, honey. You've been... so much more of a mess lately, and I'm just wondering if anything's going on?" Tweek tilted his head slightly, looking at Craig, who was looking out at the road, "Yeah, I dunno. It's my parents-" Craig knew that he knew it was them, "-I think they're lacing more than just the coffee again... they're like, going after me personally, I guess." Craig muttered the first bit through his teeth, and then spoke normally, "God I hate them. You gotta tell them to knock it off, in my opinion, and-" Tweek cut Craig off, "I can't do that, Craig, they're my parents," Tweek scratched his arm a bit, like there were tons of mosquito bites, but there really weren't any, "I just... need to wait until they stop, and then it'll get better, kay?" Craig shook his head, "Whatever... just... talk to me, please. I want to be there for you, every time you need it. I promise, you can trust me with everything..." Tweek set his hand gently on Craig's knee, "I know, Craig... you remind me every day, with that smile of yours whenever you're with me." He booped Craig on the nose lightly.   
Then, they pulled into the parking lot of the bakery. It was named Aunt Janina's, and it was built around two years prior to this. It was made of logs and almost looked like a cabin more than a bakery. Craig unbuckled his seat belt, turned off the car, and got out, then got the door for Tweek, who got out after unbuckling. Craig shoved his keys in his pocket after locking the car, walking into the bakery whilst holding Tweek's hand. They were greeted by Nichole Daniels, who worked there. Her pink apron had food all over it, flour, sprinkles, frosting, batter... you name it. She put on a pair of plastic disposable gloves, and walked over. "Tweek, Craig! Welcome! I bet you're fancying for a Valentine's sweet treat, eh? We've got the special doughnuts for buy one get two free, and all kinds of other sweets for half off! Doughnut holes, cupcakes, and all of the candies we have in stock!" Tweek smiled at this, "C'mon Craig, let's get some sweets!" Craig led Tweek to shelf-cabinets that held numerous kinds of sweets. He looked at a carton of cupcakes which were decorated like sushi, and Tweek chuckled, "Get whatever you want, I'll pay!" Craig smiled. He was fine with doing this once in a while- letting Tweek pay, that is- since he usually paid. He opened the cabinets, grabbing one of the sushi-cupcake cartons, and Tweek grabbed three boxes of the special Valentine's Day doughnuts. He reached out and grabbed a bag of doughnut holes as well, and another similar white bag of candies. The candies were Sweethearts. He walked over to the front with Craig, and smiled at Nichole, setting the sweets down. Craig had also grabbed a box of danishes. 

Nichole smiled back at Tweek, very sweetly... she was fit to work in a bakery. She scanned all of the foods, and gave them their total. Tweek handed in cash, and they got two big bags of sweets. Tweek ushered Craig out of the shop quickly, wanting to get to the park for their picnic. Tweek got in the car, the bags on his lap, waiting for Craig patiently- but impatiently at the same time. Craig got in, buckling up, shoving the key into the socket and starting up the car. Tweek stared out of the window as they drove, silent. Which was strange. The whole 10-minute drive to the park was completely silent.

Craig smiled when they pulled into the parking lot of the park- not a kid's park, a regular park, "We're here, honey." Tweek nodded to this, smiling, and hopping out of the car with the plastic bags full of goodies that crinkled semi-loudly, and pulled a plaid blanket out of his bag, with a black bottom. Craig walked over, grabbing the bags from Tweek, and carrying them for him. They had a lot of silent communications.   
Tweek started up coversation again while they were walking around to find a good spot, taking their time, as they should, "How did your classes go today?" Craig replied with an- as usual- nearly emotionless answer, "Okay, I guess. I hate almost all of the students and I hate cold calling, but Ms. Markse didn't bother me when I fell asleep in her class." Tweek chuckled, "That's great." Craig looked over at Tweek, instead of staring forward, and Tweek was already looking at Craig, "How did your day go, honey?" Tweek gave a jovial response, "Oh! It went great, I-" He was cut off when he stepped on a branch, letting out a yell, "Gah!" He stumbled back from the branch, and then realized that it was indeed a broken-off tree branch, his whole face turning deep red in embarrassment. He yelled out again, "Gaaaaahhh! Pressureeee! I'm such an idiot!"   
Craig turned to Tweek, setting a hand on his shoulder, "It's okay Tweek, calm down, it was only a branch." Tweek nodded violently, and then stopped to speak, "I know, I know! Of course I know! But it scared me!! What if it was an animal and I hurt it, or- or if it was a snake, and it tried to kill me!? What about that, Craig!" Craig kept his hand where it was, sighing, "Tweek, it's okay. It's okay to be embarrassed, but let's just, try to find a spot for our picnic." Tweek nodded, but not violently like the last time, "Okay..." Craig took his hand off of Tweek's shoulder, leading the way to an apple tree. "How about we set up camp here?" Tweek replied with a short 'sounds good to me,' and put the blanket on the ground neatly, plaid facing up. He grabbed the foods, setting them out on the blanket gently. Craig sat down with his legs out, leaned against the apple tree behind them a bit. Tweek sat next to him, Indian style, leaning against him. Craig grabbed a doughnut, one of the Valentine's Day specials. He turned to Tweek, "Open your mouth, babe." He tittered softly. Tweek opened his mouth, and Craig fed him the doughnut, Tweek obliging carelessly, having a lot of fun already. He loved Craig, with every inch of his being; but doubted himself if Craig loved him the same way... and vice versa. It was a bad habit of Tweek's to worry, his extreme paranoia getting worse as his parents began lacing more things. His regular coffee at home, his food... it seemed like everything was laced, at this point. Tweek's eyes lit up. The doughnut was perfect to Tweek, and after he chewed and swallowed, he spoke, "You gotta try this!" Tweek took the doughnut out of Craig's hands gently, messily feeding it to him, getting a bit of the strawberry innards on Craig's face. Not too far from his mouth, or too messy, but it was still there. Tweek leaned in after a second, licking the strawberry off of his face. Craig tittered at this, half-suppressed since he was still in the process of chewing; and Tweek giggled as well. They leaned their foreheads together gently, Tweek wrapping his arms around Craig's neck and half-hugging him, and Craig swallowed the food.   
Tweek felt a crushing feeling in his chest... but it almost passed off as the good kind. It was so crushing that it had the opposite effect, making him want to giggle until his lungs popped. He loved Craig with every inch of his being, Craig had every ounce of blood in his body. Craig ruffled his hair, making it more messier than before. Tweek twitched more. His facial tics were starting to get worse, and so we're his urges. To scratch, his sex drive, his want to never eat or drink again because everything he had was, or could be, laced.   
But for the mean time, he tried to ignore it, and just have fun with Craig, and enjoy the moment.   
Tweek, trying not to think about all of these bad things, clutched Craig's top slightly tighter, barely noticeably. He fell back from the hug, planting a small kiss onto Craig's soft lips, softer than his own chapped ones; the kiss only seemed to last a few seconds, and Craig had kissed back for it's short duration. The two laughed softly. 

But, Tweek began to feel nauseous. He started coughing a bit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Im sorry this is so late! Ive been having trouble with my schedule  
But, Im on thanksgiving break right now so Im able to work on it a lot more!


	5. Brawl and Break and Make it Better

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Craig and Tweek go through a break up... but their relationship doesn't exactly end here.  
Self-harm TW!

As Tweek coughed, and coughed, Craig awkwardly offered a bit of patting on the back to try to help him. Tweek's breathing was beginning to seem... almost irregular, pupils extremely dilated. His eyes darted around, trying to diagnose what was going on with his own body. He felt a fluttering feeling in his chest- and not the good, romantic kind- and he felt horrible chest pain alongside it. Craig put his hand on Tweek's forehead for a moment... he was way too warm to be normal. Soon after, he slowed down on the coughing. He cradled his ribs in his hands, repeating things weakly like, "Craig, it hurts" - "Make it stop" - "It feels like Im fucking dying"  
Tweek's eyelids became droopy and it felt like he could look nowhere but up, trying to keep his eyes open and look forward... but it was just that hard. He closed his eyes, and they seemingly rolled back a bit as he succumbed to his illness and fainted. That's exactly when Craig began to panic.  
He picked up Tweek. If right now weren't such a stressful point, he would've told Tweek that he weighed the same as a chicken nugget. Craig made sure to lift with his legs, swooping up the rest of the items in the blanket and making a beeline for his car. He ran across the grass, as it pricked and poked and got stuck in his socks, almost rolling his heel on the uneven ground a few times.   
He hardly made it to his car, but ended up being able to with success. He threw the blanket-wrap in the trunk as quick as he humanly could, gently setting Tweek in the back seat of the car. He slid himself over the hood of the automobile, wasting no time to jump into the driver seat, slamming the door. He turned on the car at the same time that he buckled up. As Craig adjusted his mirror as he began to leave the park, he could see Tweek... his unconscious body looked hopeless, it was skinny, pale, shaking and twitching, not even able to be aware of the situation, but somehow still nervous. Craig felt tears prick his eyes, trying to hold them in as he drove down the road, going a bit faster than he probably should, cutting people off and being honked at and flipped off... but Craig paid no attention to that, now, his main focus was getting Tweek to a hospital. Tweek was barely breathing, and it was very irregular at it's best. When they reached an open road, a backroad that seemingly nobody was on, Craig put pedal to the metal and absolutely hauled ass. From holding in tears, he had a pounding headache, to the point where he could hardly focus on much else other than the headache and not crying... and accelerating so much only made it worse. He felt tears begin to run down his face, and he had to blink them out of his eyes so that they didn't cloud his vision. He took sharp turns, almost drifting at that point, until he saw a road with cars on it up ahead, and began to slow to five miles per hour over the speed limit. He didn't mimic anyone's speed, he merely cut in front of them if they weren't fast enough to his ideals; he didn't even want to be on this road, but it was the only direct route to the hospital, and he was only a few more minutes away. As he saw a building begin to show itself in the horizon, he let out a sigh of relief... but he wasn't celebrating just yet. He pulled into the parking lot, parking just outside of the Emergency Room, swinging his door open and slamming it back shut after getting out. He opened Tweek's door, getting him out gently and holding him bridal style, slamming the door shut with one of his feet. He ran in the push door, having to use his back to open it, tears still falling down his face easily. He walked up to the receptionist. "My- My boyfriend- he just- passed out randomly after having a really bad coughing fit- he st-started bleeding from the mouth when I was driving here-" Craig was frantic. The receptionist nodded, "I'll call a doctor in."  
Soon after, Tweek was taken in to be looked at. Craig found himself in the waiting room, trying so hard to distract himself, trying so hard not to cry.   
He tapped his foot along with his fingers anxiously. He texted Clyde, trying to get his mind off of things.

>> Craig to Clyde  
> hey dude.

>> Clyde to Craig  
> whats up? you legit never evr txt me

>> Craig to Clyde  
> tweek's hurt. i need to get my mind off of it.

>> Clyde to Craig  
> ohhh... shit  
> what the hell happened bro?

>> Craig to Clyde  
> i dont know  
> we were on a date and it was all nice, but he like, stated coughing real bad.   
> he was saying shit to me like 'it hurts' but he was obviously struggling to breathe. he was holding his ribs.  
> he passed the fuck out.  
> when i was driving him to the hospital he started bleeding at the mouth.  
> im scared he might've overdosed. he said his parents had been drugging him more than usual.  
> i dont wanna lose him, clyde.

>> Clyde to Craig  
> ik you don't, look dude, it's gonna turn out okay in the end... i know it, its gonna be okay  
> youve been through so much shit together and you did nothing at all to deserve this  
> so i know that itll be a-ok

>> Craig to Clyde  
> whatever you say. either way, this isn't fucking working.

>> Craig is OFFLINE

He powered off his phone, sighing and cupping his face in his hands after shoving his phone in his pocket, elbows resting on his knees. He sat, listening to the clock aggravatingly tick and aggravatingly tock. For minutes on end, tick, tock, tick, tock, tick, tock, tick, tock...  
He scrunched his face in annoyance.   
Then, a doctor entered the waiting room. "Craig?" He peeked out and asked. Craig looked over. "Tweek would like your company." Craig let out a sigh of relief, almost celebrating a bit in his head. Tweek wanted his company... so he must be alive and okay, right?  
Right?

Correct! Tweek was sitting up in his bed. He had a bottle of pills in his hand, three wires connected to him. A blood bag, and two for his heart rate... which was irregular.  
"I-I was having Arrhythmias... f-from being drugged..." Tweek hung his head a bit, pitiful look on his face. Craig pinched the bridge of his nose, "What the fuck... don't give me that look. You could've stopped all of this from happening by just telling your parents to get their heads out of their own asses, Tweek! And look what you did! You're ruining fucking everything!" Tweek looked up at Craig, eyes widening, "C-Craig-" Tweek was cut off by Craig, "No! Don't fucking 'Craig' me! I go through so much shit just to care for you! You're so god damn needy! And this is how you repay me! I'm not gonna fucking take it anymore, Tweek! We're done!" Craig stormed out of the hospital room. Tweek felt his eyes fill with tears, falling down his face.   
Around an hour afterwards, he had to sign his discharge papers, still crying. But, he just... signed them and changed.  
Into his shirt and pants, Craig's socks and hoodie, and his own damn sneakers. He felt as if he'd been cursed. Forced to call somebody to drive him home, because it was too long of a walk. A long, medium-tone ring sprouted from his phone as he called Token, and a click and some rustling as he picked up. "Hello?" Tweek hesitated to speak. "Tweek, you there? Are... are you okay??"  
Tweek finally piped up, in a broken tone, quietly, "Craig fucked me over. I-I... I need you to come pick me up from the hospital..." Token sighed, "Alright. I know it's not my business so I won't ask many questions." Tweek said "thanks, bye" and hung up after Token said his half of goodbye. At his house, Token grabbed his keys, put his jacket on, and headed out with a short, somber sigh. He couldn't find himself escaping this drama. Even if they didn't look it, him and Stan were almost one in the same, really. They both wanted the drama to end, for everyone including themselves to grow up out of their broken teenager state, to get a grip on things... but they just, couldn't. Not yet. They were still young.  
He took the highway down to that same country road Craig sped on, cutting back onto the highway and continuing down the asphalt path into the parking lot. He texted Tweek, telling him where he was, and unlocking the car. Tweek followed Token's directions, and hopped in the passenger seat, buckling up and staring at the asphalt out of the window, a dejected look on his face.   
"Drop me off at my house. I'm gonna go to the beach." Tweek sighed. Token gave a nod and okay to this, driving the speed limit to Tweek's house. He pulled up the driveway and watched Tweek enter his home to make sure he got in safely, like the mother he is, and then left after Tweek did get back inside. He slammed the door, stomping up the stairs with his bottle of pills, throwing the bottle of pills aimlessly- which landed on his desk- and throwing himself onto his bed. He buried his face deep in his pillow, still wearing Craig's hoodie... not exactly planning to take it off. Last time they 'broke up', it was more of just taking a break... and Craig didn't sound the least bit serious; but this time, to Tweek, he sounded one hundred and fifty percent serious. He sobbed and sobbed, loudly, he was heartbroken... literally. His heart didn't beat right. But, he mostly felt heartbroken in the metaphorical sense right now, rolling around in his bed in mental agony. It felt so bad, and he couldn't make it stop... he was having a panic attack.

[WARNING: SELF HARM AND SUICIDAL THOUGHTS AHEAD]

Tweek didn't know how to make it stop. He felt like he'd done something horribly wrong to deserve this, he felt like the scum of the earth. He sat up. He deserved this, all of it; he thought to himself; he can't go on like this anymore. He hates Craig, he hates Craig, but he loves Craig, but Craig hates him! His thoughts clouded his judgment, grabbing a razorblade from the nightstand next to his bed, having to dig around in it to find the blade. He protracted it, not even taking a minute to brandish it in front of himself before rolling up his sleeves. He put his index finger just above the blade, pushing it down with all of the force of his hand to press the blade into his wrist, splitting the skin and causing it to bleed. As he cut more, he cut deeper and deeper, using every last centimeter of open skin, watching blood cover his entire inner forearm, up to but not in the crook of his elbow.  
There was blood everywhere. He took the blade in his other hand, repeating and repeating. Tensing his arm to put more pressure on it made it hurt and bleed worse... just what he thought he deserved. Not caring in the moment, he stabbed it into his thigh, again and again, on both thighs, taking his pants off and cutting himself more...  
"You ruined a good pair of pants again... You fucking failure..." He cried to himself. "I should just fucking kill myself..." He pointed the knife at his neck, but dropped it into the floor, getting blood on said floor. He stood, his legs in agony, walking down the stairs into the kitchen, to make a cup of coffee... and so, he did. He gulped it down, choking on the last bits of the meth-filled drink, and dropping the cup, forcing himself to puke into the sink. He wandered back upstairs, beginning to feel that high from the methamphetamine, looking into a mirror up on his wall, a full-length one. He began yelling at himself. "He hates you! He fucking hates you! You deserve to fucking die! I should kill myself! I hate it, I hate myself, I love Craig! You're pathetic, you bastard! Pathetic! Can't even take a fucking break-up! Fucking kill yourself, you stupid, useless addict! Ugh!" He grabbed the sides of the framed mirror, slamming his head into it. Of course, it shattered, leaving cuts all over his forehead, and the sides of his face. He repeated that two other times.  
He pulled his face back, blood running down it. "Im such a fucking failure!" He sobbed. He stepped back, stumbling back into his desk, and then to his knees. Even if he felt so suicidal, he was now fearing death. "Fuck! Fuck, no!" Tweek crawled to the bathroom in a rush, using the sink to get to his feet, quickly pulling the glass out of his face, painfully. He screamed out agonized cries, nose and lips bleeding, along with all of his cuts. He stumbled over to the bathtub, filling it with water and undressing himself- of course, the door was closed- and getting in. He couldn't die... He wouldn't let himself. Not yet... not when he can apologize to Craig, not when he has a life ahead of him... he felt terribly selfish.  
After cleaning himself up, he bandaged himself. He bandaged his forehead and put gauze on his cheeks, bandaging his thighs and his forearms. He was feeling all of the after effects of doing this... and let me tell you straight, it was horrible. He felt absolutely terrible. He felt the methamphetamine slowly wearing of off him. He was having a horrible withdrawal headache. He reached for the cabinet, grabbing out pills for headaches and pain in general, pouring five into his hand and taking them one by one with a glass that he filled with water left by the sink. He felt dizzy... horribly dizzy... and this, paired with heart issues, might not turn out well. He let himself slowly back onto the ground, knowing he was unable to walk right now. He crawled, hopelessly back into his room, after putting on Craig's hoodie and his own underwear, and then laid in bed. He felt his head slowly go numb, eyelids falling, brain turning to charging mode... and he fell asleep.

He slept for hours. Luckily, his parents worked until 12:00 PM, and he knew that... he had awoken at 11:00 PM, which meant he had one hour to clean up his mess. He started by mopping up the coffee on the floor and cleaning up the vomit in the sink down in the kitchen. He mostly could only do this because of the adrenaline fear brought... his parents couldn't find out... then, he scrubbed the tub, cleaning up all of the blood. He disposed of his sweatpants and changed his underwear, putting on a new pair of jeans and undergarments, taking the stains out of the old ones. He washed and got the stains out of his comforter from his bed, and scrubbed his floor clean. He took a wash cloth to the blade, putting it in his closet, across the room from his bed. He wrapped fairy lights around the broken mirror and cleaned up all of the glass, throwing it in the trash. He plugged in the fairy lights.  
All done!  
It was around 12:00 PM, and Tweek sat in the living room, and watched a bit of TV... Of course, his parents paid no mind to his current physical state.  
He stood after his parents mellowed down and sat around, getting back to normal from their work mode... and they didn't suspect a thing. Good. Tweek stood, grabbing his backpack and guitar, heading back downstairs. "I'm going to the beach," of course, his parents didn't listen. So, he just headed out, in his car, driving out to the beach....

He sat down in the warm, but cooling sand, and pulled out his guitar, tuning it for a moment, and starting to strum lightly. He became frustrated as it still wasn't tuned right, texting Token, who was most definitely offline right now.

>> Tweek to Token  
> even if its only been hours since the break up, im gonna be honest.  
> i already miss it  
> i miss spending every moment with craig  
> i miss his hugs  
> i miss his hand in mine  
> i miss the way he would call me every night and every morning that he wasn't able to be there  
> i miss the way he would hug me from behind, i miss his hello's and goodbye's.  
> i miss falling asleep next to him and waking up the same way  
> i miss everything he would do for me and everything i got to do back for him the same.

Tweek sat back up, putting his phone away. He finally got the guitar tuned correctly. He started strumming. It finally sounded right! He started singing.  
"The sun goes down, the stars come out; and all that counts, is here and now... my universe will never be the same, I'm glad you came..." Tweek sighed. "You cast a spell on me, spell on me; you hit me like the sky fell on me, fell on me; and I decided you look well on me, well on me; so let's go somewhere else no one can see you and me..." He continued. "Turn the lights out now, take you by the hand, hand you another drink, drink it off you can; can you spend a little time?"  
Somebody approached. The voice was immediately identifiable... Craig. "Time is slipping away," Craig added. They continued together.  
"Stay with me so I can make, make you glad you came..." They harmonized together. "The sun goes down, the stars come out; and all that counts, is here and now... my universe will never be the same, I'm glad you came, I'm glad you came..." Their voices mixed together like perfect baking ingredients, creating a sweet sound. "I'm glad you came, so glad you came, I'm glad you came, I'm glad you came..." The last part came. Craig placed his hand gently on Tweek's thigh, not enough to hurt him, looking at him, and Tweek looked back. "The sun goes down, the stars come out; and all that counts, is here and now... my universe will never be the same, I'm glad you came, I'm glad you came..."  
Craig leaned in, and kissed Tweek, to Tweek's surprised... but nonetheless, he loved it. It was tender, passionate, and apologetic... Tweek pulled back from the kiss after a few moments. "You don't hate me?" He asked. Craig shook his head, "Of course not... I just... I was stressed, and not my normal self... are you okay? You're hurt, what happened?" Tweek frowned, a somber expression, "I... I hurt myself... a bunch... and I'm sor-" Tweek was cut off by a finger being pressed to his lips, gently, "I should be the one apologizing... which I'm gonna do right now... Tweek, I'm sorry for everything I said to you, from the bottom of my heart... I seriously didn't mean it, and I love you, so much... I was just frustrated."

Tweek replied with a simple, "I love you too."


	6. Fine Wine, Drear Beer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter will focus on Stan and Kyle's friendship, and how it quickly got broken into pieces.  
Though, it surely cannot be the end, as Ike swoops in to save the day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My apologies for being gone so long!! Ive been having hella bad writers block and ive been quite busy, but i finally got it finished, and im pretty happy with the outcome :)

Concurrently, with Stanley Marsh. He was sitting alone in his bathroom, leaned against the side of the bathtub, a bottle of rum in hand. He was re-reading a heated text from Kyle that had happened after the fact of school.

>> Kyle to Stan  
> You need to stay the fuck out of my business. I dont get why you feel the need to always involve yourself in everything, its so fucking narcissistic. you think the world revolves around you, dont you? you think that youre the center of everything?  
> youre not. youre just a bitch, Stan, a fucking bastard. I fucking hate you. being "friends" with you was such a big ass mistake. i wish Id just avoided you. Cartman is a better fucking person than you!   
> youre a pussy. you cant do anything right, you cant protect your friends because of your dumb reputation as "tHe nOrMaL oNe". seriously, fuck you.  
> go drink away your pain and ruin something else other than our relationship (which youve already ruined entirely) and my mental health. fucking bitch.  
> itd be better if you just stopped fucking existing

That's what Stan did, he drank his pain. He gripped his phone, almost wanting to throw it... but... he didn't. He just set it down next to himself, tears running down his face... drinking and drinking. It didn't burn his throat as much as it used to, since he's drank so much in his time of living... seriously, how is his liver not completely shriveled up and dead?   
Stan thought to himself. If he wanted to kill himself, he'd just climb Kyle's ego and jump back down to his IQ! But inside, Stan knew, these thoughts would do no good, and alas... ignored that, in pure rage and sadness. Kyle had been his best friend since they were little, they'd made a promise... Stan thought back to it.

"Man, we'll be together forever, I can see it now... this is it." The young Kyle had said. The younger Stan replied easily, tears in his eyes, "this is it... promise me you'll never leave?" Eleven-year-old Kyle chuckled, "why would I even want to? You're my super best friend... I'd never leave you if my life depended on it." They locked their pinkies together. Pinkie promise.

Current day Stan felt tears well up in his eyes thinking about the sweet, naive moment between them. His voice came out broken, "I ruined it all." He continued to gulp down the alcoholic liquid, that burned the sides of his throat and stomach very very slightly, and then stopped after a few seconds if he had quit drinking... but right then had not been the case, Stan had kept drinking and drinking out of the 18oz bottle of rum, tears beginning to sting his eyes and run down his face. He held the bottle tighter and tighter as he drank more and more. He only pulled his lips away from the glass when he began to cough, because it stung continuously. He wiped his lips with his sleeve after he was done coughing, instinctively, and set the nearly empty bottle next to himself, slumping down further. He let out a small sob, and tried to hold back any more that wanted to come out. Stan stood himself up, using the sink to help him, pushing the cracked door open, buzzing a little. He gripped onto the railing of the stairs tight as he walked down, trying not to stumble, leaving a splinter in his palm. He ignored the slight pain that was bound to leave, putting his jacket on quickly and heading out the door...  
When Stan arrived at Kyle's house, he didn't knock. He knew that Kyle wouldn't let him in... and then, he saw the fact that Kyle was with Gregory and Christophe. He mumbled a curse under his breath, "Shit... uh... Kyle, I really need to talk to y--" He was cut off by Kyle, "You really think you can just walk in like this?! Stan, this isn't your house, dipshit! You're slower than you look, really!" Kyle growled. "I'm fucking done with you, end of story! I swear to god, you're such a fucking idiot!" Stan sniffled, "Dude- I'm- I'm sorry! I knew you wouldn't let me in if I knocked or anything!" Kyle balled his fingers into fists, "You lost every chance you had to talk to me now that you just waltzed in like you own the place!" Stan backed up, "I'm... I'm really sorry, I just, I wanna work things out with you... I didn't mean to be so nosy, I was just-" Kyle raised his voice, yelling, "Get out!" Stan's eyes widened slightly, "Kyle..." Kyle shook his head, "Don't 'Kyle' me! Get out of here before I sock you in the fucking throat!" Stan started crying, and left, running back to his own home... and back inside of it. That didn't go as planned... and he sure as hell wasn't trying again later.  
He sat back in the bathroom, shutting and locking the door. He looked through his contacts. Kyle was a no, Cartman was an asshole, Craig hates him, Clyde would go along with anything Craig said, Kenny would try but fail... Token and Tweek! He had a group chat with them at one point for a school project. He opened it, writing a message.

>> Stan to Tweek and Token  
> hey guys  
> i  
> need to talk to you  
> im having a really hard time right now, and i need some advice and support... i know, i get it, im a loser whos in your rival friend group, and craig really hates me but... would you be willing?

He got a quicker reply than expected.

>> Token to Tweek and Stan  
> Yeah, totally. you guys can come over to my place. my parents are gone atm

>> Stan to Tweek and Token  
> thank you so fucking much

>> Tweek to Stan and Token  
> ill be there

>> Stan to Tweek and Token  
> hey tweek  
> would you mind picking me up?

>> Tweek to Stan and Token  
> i dont mind at all, ill be there in a sec

>> Stan to Tweek and Token  
> thank you

Stan stuffed his phone back on his pocket as he let the sink help him back to his wobbly feet, the bottle of rum sitting on the sink counter for his older sister to later find, nearly slamming the door open; it wasn't on purpose, but partially not an accident either, being in a bit of a rush. He was walking as good as falling down the stairs, stumbling to the bottom and grabbing his jacket, barely getting it on correctly, walking out of the doorway and out nearer to the road, but not quite there. A few minutes passed, and then Stan finally heard the bellowing of a car engine, the smoke of an exhaust. Tweek had arrived, hallelujah. Tweek unlocked the car doors with two blip sounds, and Stan climbed into the back seat, shutting the door loudly and buckling up.  
Tweek didn't do as much as look back, "You smell like alcohol. Are... are you doing alright?" Stan replied back in an obviously mocking way but not in a mocking tone, "You smell like meth. Are you doing alright?" Tweek rolled his eyes and set out to the road, and after a moment, he started a different conversation, "So uh... do you... do you ever wish that time would just stop?" Stan nodded, "All the god damn time." Tweek continued staring off into the empty roads, "Me too." Stan let out a sigh, looking out of his window, leaned against the car door, "Most times I wish my life would stop. What's with the bandages?" Tweek glanced at his arms, then back to the road, "I tried to make my life stop." Stan cringed physically at his question, "Shit, sorry man... I didn't mean-" Tweek cut him off quickly, "It's whatever." Stan nodded, and Tweek chewed the inside of his cheek out of anxiety. Maybe he'd twitch at the wrong time on the way to Token's, and he'd swerve, killing the both of them. Maybe he'd find himself having three options, whether to possibly suffocate because of airbags, or to hit two people. Maybe he'd almost run over an animal, or run into one, having it splatter across the windshield, or he'd get hit by another car. He got snapped out of these thoughts by Stan simply yelling his name, fear corrupting his being, and Tweek immediately snapped back and realized what was happening. He'd spaced out, and almost drove off the edge of the road into thick woods that would most definitely at least get one of them killed. Tweek quickly threw the steering wheel totally one way, a look of shock on his face, "Fuck fuck fuck fuck! Oh my god- oh my god- I'm so sorry- too much pressure!" He exclaimed. Stan sighed, "Just- calm down- i-it's alright, really." Tweek shook his head, gritting his teeth, but not out of anger, out of shock, "No, no no, I almost killed us! I almost killed you! Do you not understand the se-seve-severity of that?! I fucking spaced out on the road! My license should be taken away!" Stan's expression switched to bitter, "Calm the fuck down." Tweek nodded, "S-Sorry, I'm still adjusting to Craig not- being with me as much as he used to... it's... I don't know why it's affecting me so much, I'm a clingy bitch." Stan added to his sentence, "Who needs therapy. Not trying to be rude- well, at least, it's not my main intention- but you should get-" Tweek raised his voice, "Shut up! Shut up, shut up! I'm not going to therapy!" Stan backed off, he didn't nod or say a word, he just stayed away from Tweek and tried not to bother him.   
When they reached their destination, Token's house, Tweek pulled into the long driveway, parked, and got out of the car. Stan got out as well, almost stumbling, using the car door as support.   
What's happening to Stan now might seem bad, but really, it's just the calm before the storm.  
Tweek led Stan inside, using the key under the potted plant just next to the doorbell. A fern. Water droplets sat in static limbo, not feeling, nor hearing or seeing, no sense of what might be going on around it... simply, it's not alive. Stan stared at the plant while Tweek fiddled with the doorknob for only a few seconds, wondering, what it was like to be a plant, or what it would be like to be a rain drop, a minuscule drop in the sea; which is also a good metaphor for many people on earth, never to be remembered when they pass, life has been growing to short to make a difference. Tweek opened the door, walking in and taking off his shoes, and only then did Stan notice that he was mindlessly staring at a plant... he probably looked like an idiot, or perhaps insane, to the other. He walked inside finally, removing his shoes, but keeping his coat. There were a few drops of alcohol on the shirt under it that he'd rather not let have visibility. He already felt out of place enough in this home as it was, and he didn't want to look like a horrible mess, which meant he just didn't want to let them see the truth. Tweek, however, removed his jacket, setting it on the coat rack. Fidgeting with a Rubik's cube, Token approached, smiling and welcoming them, "Hey, welcome! Let's, uh, go to the living room." He suggested, turning around and walking off, to which Tweek and Stan followed along. They sat on the stretch of a leather couch, which was very well taken care of (by Token, due to his care and appreciation, and a maid that came around their home once in a while). Stan sighed, knowing he didn't belong.  
"So, what is it you wanted to talk about?" Token asked. Stan stared down into his lap, "Kyle. He uhm... you guys should know he got shot- with the arrows, I mean... ever... ever since that happened, he's been real bitchy, you know? When I was asking him if he felt anything he insulted me and told me to get a life, and he texted me and fucking ripped me a new one, and when I tried to smooth it over and talk it out he just- he almost attacked me man, I don't know what to do." Token nodded, "It... look... if he's being that way, then we need to get to the bottom of all of this, try to figure out who the self-proclaimed 'Cupid' is. I think the arrows are the problem in all honesty... I mean, Craig and Tweek fought, and Tweek almost killed himself- which we... already talked about... but them fighting is kind of an unheard of thing, at least of late. And now you and Kyle are fighting? It's fucking insane." Tweek added, "And who's next? Another couple who got shot were- oh fuck, oh fuck! Fuck! Dude, Kenny and Butters! They're gonna kill someone, I bet on it!" Token placed a hand on Tweek's shoulder, "Look, it's gonna be alright- don't freak out, or you'll put yourself through the anxiety twice. I'll protect my friends with my life. Stan, I need you to get Cartman and Kenny to join us. Try to get Kenny to handle Kyle, because I know you wouldn't be able to. We need as many people in the effected zone as possible. I know Butters will go along with Kenny, seeing as what happened." Stan nodded at Token, "Good plan... I'll start tonight." Token set down the Rubik's cube, that had before just been sitting in his hands, not doing anything, "I hope I helped at least a bit... and... this'll get your mind off of it, at least a little, so you wont overthink everything." Stan stood, "Thank you, but- I should... I should get home." Tweek stood after him, "I'll drive you."  
And so, he did. In absolute, complete silence, for the entire ride. Tweek wished him well and said goodbye, and Stan said the same in return, parting goodbyes. He walked into his home where he was swiftly approached by his sister, Shelly. She was holding the empty bottle of alcohol from earlier on, "Explain yourself, Stanley." Stan let out a long, irritated sigh, "Look, I know how this is gonna go. You're gonna try to lecture me about getting help. This helps, or at least, it feels like it does, so I want you to shut up about my life." He processed what he had said, now feeling worse... he sounded like Kyle. Stan thought to himself, maybe it's his nosy sister rubbing off on him, maybe he should avoid her. But how the hell would he attempt to do that? They live in the same home. Either way, Stan passed Shelly, beginning to walk up to his room... but Shelly went after him, grabbing him by the back of the jacket, "It's hurting you worse than you began, and it's harming everyone around you. Think about what you're doing, Stan." After that, she let go, and Stan just continued on, hardly giving what she said a second thought. He swung open the door to his room, slamming it back shut- unintentionally- and taking off his jacket and hat, throwing them aimlessly on the floor. He changed into sweatpants from jeans, flopping down onto his bed and staring at his contacts.   
Missed call from Shelly, a new text from Cartman, two new texts from Kenny, and a text from Ike.  
A text from Ike?  
Stan opened this, and responded as soon as he read it over.

>> Ike to Stan  
> im sorry about kyle. hes been really bitchy at everyone except for his little lovebirds ever since he got shot, its not just you, i promise. hes even been yelling at me once in a while, though its not as much as everyone else, i can still have conversations with him. i hope this made you feel at least a little better.

>> Stan to Ike  
> yeah, it did, thanks for assuring me that he doesnt just hate me. i thought it was only me haha. since you can keep up a conversation with him, and i know youre a little mischievous fuck, would you mind persuading him into talking to me? our friendship is on the line and itd mean everything to me.

>> Ike to Stan  
> yeah of course! ill go see if i can do that now, the boyfriends just left.

>> Stan to Ike  
> thank you so much

Stan let out a sigh of relief. Maybe he could fix things... but if it really was because of the arrows, then he might be out of luck. He set his phone down.  
With Ike and Kyle, Ike walked down the stairs, phone in his pocket. He was recording the conversation, but of course, Kyle didn't know that. "Hey, big bro, could I ask you a favor?" Ike asked, as he started making some food for himself. Kyle shrugged, "Depends. What's the favor?" Ike pulled an envelope out of his pocket, "Could you go over and give this to Stan tomorrow? It's important, but I can't do it myself because mom and dad grounded me." Kyle shook his head, humming his answer with closed lips, "Mh-mh," He began, "I don't wanna do shit involving Stan, or anyone, really. I fucked everything up and now I have to hate him." Ike looked at Kyle with pleading eyes, "Aww, please? It'd mean a lot to me, and plus, all you have to do is go over, hand it to him, and leave. Don't even have to talk to him." Kyle sighed, "Fine," He ruffled Ike's hair, "Only because it's you who's asking me." He took the envelope, and started walking out the door, and Ike hastily sent the recording to Stan to see.


End file.
